How To Turn Lemons Into Lemonade
by CadyBoss3344
Summary: Angela's trip to the dentist has some interesting consequences.


*No lemons were harmed in the writing of this fic. I swear. I pinky swear.

A nitrous oxide induced Cadyboss fic!

_Takes place sometime in season 5 before our fave couple is even a couple. Just a little drabble. _

Angela returned from the dentist feeling rather gassy. Well perhaps not gassy in the traditional sense but laughing gassy from the nitrous oxide.

"Huwwooo is anybowy home?" she called out as she stumbled in still feeling the effects of her anaesthetic. Her mouth had been frozen on either side and she found that in addition to her lips and tongue being numb, part of her nose had lost all sensation as well.

Upon hearing her voice and slurred speech, Tony raced to see her. "Are you alright Angela?" She looked very strange to him. Her lips were lopsided and when she tried to smile, she looked like a demented Pierrot clown.

"I was at the dentist", she told him while trying to keep the drool inside her mouth. "I'm hungwy . . . do we haw any 'oup?"

Tony stared at Angela's endearingly crooked face and went to heat her up some chicken noodle soup. At least that's what he figured she wanted. It was hard to understand her.

She sat at the table and waited as he prepared her some lunch. The steaming hot soup smelled so good and her tummy was growling. He placed the bowl before her and watched her put the spoon in, scooping up some noodles and broth. The broth made it in but the noodles just hung there, dangling from her useless lips. She couldn't chew them either and made an embarrassed gesture at covering her lips. Tony wanted to laugh at her but he didn't dare. His job depended on it!

"Uh, do you need help Angela?" he asked while stifling a chuckle.

She glared at him and blushed, wishing he wasn't seeing her in this ridiculous predicament. With her fingers, she deftly shoved the dangly noodles back into her mouth. "No hewp, fank-uw" she replied.

"Aw, Angela, are you sure?" she looked so darned cute, even with noodles dangling out of her mouth. He wouldn't mind starting on one end of the noodle and meeting her at the other end. "Wait," his memory prompted, "wasn't this in some Disney movie?" "Probably," another voice in his head answered. 'Enough; life is not a Disney movie!" feet on the ground Tony told both of the voices. "Are you sure?" both voices sassed back at him, "go on and kiss the girl while you've got the chance!" The voices then disappeared to whatever synapses they came from.

His heart went out to his beloved Angela; sure, he wanted to kiss her, even in this current woebegone state she was in. It pained him to see her having so much trouble with something as, well, he was thinking simple, but when you got right down to it, there was nothing simple about soup. It was one potential disaster after another; the broth could slosh out of the bowl, noodles, rice or chicken could fall off the spoon, soup could spill at any tense moment from bowl to mouth. Then there was the whole problem of crackers or no crackers. Nooooo! There was too much angst with soup. Tony had a better idea; if her mouth was frozen, what better to go along with that than something else frozen?

Tony gently pushed the soup bowl away from Angela; she looked at him in protest. He touched her hand to calm her, "it's ok, Angela; everything's ok." Poor thing looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I have a really nice surprise for you," he said as he squeezed her hand and went to the freezer.

"Weally?"

"Yes weally...I mean, really!" He hoped she didn't hear the 'weally' as his head was in the freezer at the time.

"Look Angela, ice cream!" He brought the box over to the table.

Angela clapped her hands together, "ise cweam, yay!"

Tony got out two bowls and spoons to have some ice cream with her, he started scooping out but stopped at Angela's distressed look. "What's the matter, hon?" Yeah, hon was a word he didn't dare use often around her, but she really looked like she needed the encouragement now.

"It's wanilla, boring; don't we haf anyfing else?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd need emergency ice cream today; why didn't you tell me you were going to the dentist?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. The gas was still having an effect on her; it reminded him of her birthday night when they baked a cake together, and what goes great with cake? Ice cream.

"How about some hot fudge on top? Would that help?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Tony got the fudge and heated it up, pouring on lots and lots to make Angela happy. A chocolatized woman is a happy woman, half asleep mouth or not.

"Here Angela, you've had a rough morning, let me help you," Tony said as he took a spoon, picked up a little ice cream, but mostly hot fudge and brought the spoon to Angela's mouth. "Open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." Angela could wish and wish; but she was pretty sure the 'surprise' would only be ice cream and not what would make her really feel better; but she did as she was instructed.

"Nice move," Tony berated himself; oh, he'd love to give her a very nice surprise.

Angela sucked on the spoon but her lopsided lips were giving her trouble and some of the chocolate fudge spilled back out onto her chin. Tony figured he had a chance and decided to obey the voices in his head. He wiped her chin with his finger and licked the fudge off while she looked at him in surprise.

"Can't let good fudge go to waste, now can we?" he said.

"Nuh-uh", she replied while admiring his sensuous lips. 'Tony has the fullest, sexiest, kissiest lips I've ever seen', she thought to herself. "Yummmy", she said. "Fudge . . . fudge is yummy . . ." she stammered. "Mowe pweese", she begged. Yeah she wanted more alright. More of watching Tony licking his fingers, more fudge, more Tony, fudge on Tony, licking fudge off of Tony . . . wait, what?

"Here you go, Angela." Tony held out another spoonful of ice-cream and fudge toward her. This time, she purposefully smashed her lips into it. "Ooooopsie", she laughed. "Can't waste it Tony", she challenged.

Tony raised an eyebrow and courageously approached her lips. "Can't let that go to waste for sure, Angela", he agreed. She met him halfway, bringing her dessert-covered face close to his. Tony took full advantage, licking the fudge right off of her mouth. Their kiss was chocolaty, delicious and clumsy. Clumsy because poor Angela couldn't feel her mouth and didn't know how to move her lips against his.

"We should try that again when your freezing wears off", he winked at her.

"I fink I wike going to ve dentist now Tony", she smiled.

"Weally?"

"Um, weally. Kiss me again."


End file.
